lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.21 Greatest Hits
„'Greatest Hits'“ ist die 21. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 70. Episode von Lost. Als Desmond eine weitere seiner Visionen hat, ist Charlie gezwungen, sich damit abzufinden, dass er sterben muss, um die Rettung der anderen Überlebenden zu gewährleisten. Währenddessen entwickelt Jack einen Plan, um den Angriff der Anderen abzuwehren, der am nächsten Tag stattfinden soll. Es kommt jedoch zu Komplikationen, als Karl mit schlechten Neuigkeiten auftaucht. Der größte Teil der Rückblenden zeigt die fünf wichtigsten Momente in Charlies Leben. Ein weitere kurze Rückblende, die 6 Stunden vor der Gegenwart spielt, stellt eine besondere Ausnahme dar, weil sie die Anderen allgemein und keinen einzelnen Charakter behandelt und auch unabhängig von Charlies Rückblenden ist. Darin wird gezeigt, was nach Bens und Lockes Besuch bei Jacob passiert. Inhalt Rückblende (Charlies „Greatest Hits“) schreibt an seiner „Greatest Hits“-Liste.]] Charlie schreibt die fünf besten Momente seines Lebens auf ein Stück Papier. Jede dieser Szenen stellt einen Moment dar, der sich besonders tief in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt hat. #5: Als ich mich zum ersten mal selbst im Radio gehört habe „The first time I heard myself on the radio“ Charlie, Liam und die anderen Mitglieder von Drive Shaft sind wegen einer Reifenpanne auf dem Weg zu einem Auftritt in Clitheroe in Lancashire liegengeblieben. Es regnet heftig und Charlie erklärt, dass er genug vom Bandleben hat und aussteigen will, was Liam sehr missfällt. In diesem Moment läuft „''You All Everybody“ im Autoradio, was der größte Hit der Band werden soll. Die vier Mitglieder von Drive Shaft feiern ihren Sieg ekstatisch und Charlie revidiert seine Entscheidung und bleibt bei der Band. #4: Als Dad mir in Butlins das Schwimmen beigebracht hat '„Dad teaching me to swim at Butlins“''' Der junge Charlie steht am Rand eines Schwimmbeckens in einem Ferienlager und sein Vater Simon Pace steht darin. Er weist Charlie an, hereinzuspringen, aber dieser weigert sich, da er nicht glaubt, dass sein Vater ihn fangen kann. Sein Vater besteht jedoch darauf, dass Charlie sich seiner Angst stellen und ins Wasser springen muss. Der junge Liam kommt dazu und warnt Charlie, dass Simon lügt und dass Charlie ins Wasser fallen wird. Während Charlie sich auf den Sprung vorbereitet, ist die Stimme eines Kinds im Hintergrund zu hören, das sagt: „''Komm schon, lass uns gehen! Desmond!“ Charlie springt in das Becken, umarmt seinen Vater und beginnt zu schwimmen. #3: Das Weihnachtsfest, an dem Liam mir den Ring gegeben hat thumb|right|200px|[[Charlie bekommt den Ring.]] '„The Christmas Liam gave me the ring“''' Es Weihnachten und Charlie wacht morgens in Helsinki in Finnland auf. Er liegt mit zwei Groupies im Bett, als Liam reinkommt und ihm zu den beidengratuliert. Dann nimmt er Charlie beiseite und erklärt ihm, dass er ihm seinen D.S.-Ring geben will. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Familienerbstück der Paces, auf dem die Initialen ihres Urgroßvaters eingraviert sind. Charlie will ihn zunächst nicht, aber Liam erklärt, dass Charlie derjenige sein wird, der eine Familie gründen und älter als 30 werden wird. Dann sagt Charlie, dass er den Ring für seinen Bruder aufbewahren, aber nicht annehmen wird. #2: Als die Frau in Covent Garden mich „Held“ genannt hat thumb|left|250px|[[Charlie rettet Nadia.]] „Woman outside Covent Garden calls me a hero“ Charlie steht an einer Straßenecke und singt „''Wonderwall''“. Als es zu regnen beginnt, packt Charlie seine Sachen und begibt sich auf den Heimweg. Er beeilt sich, um aus dem Regen zu kommen, aber dann fällt ihm eine Frau auf - Nadia -, die in einer Seitengasse überfallen wird. Er beschließt, den Angreifer zu konfrontieren und mit seinem Gitarrenkoffer in die Flucht zu schlagen. Es kommt jedoch gar nicht erst zu einem Kampf, da der Angreifer sofort feige wegläuft. Die Frau bedankt sich für Charlies Hilfe und erklärt, dass bereits drei Leute vorbeigegangen sind, ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Weil Charlie das nicht getan hat, nennt sie ihn „Held“ - Charlie hätte nie gedacht, das Zeug dafür zu haben, ein Held zu sein. #1: Die Nacht in der ich dich getroffen habe und Charlie küssen sich.]] und Charlie treffen sich zum ersten Mal.]] „The night I met you“ In der ersten Nacht nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 wandert Charlie durch die Wrackteile des Flugzeugs. Er bemerkt Claire und begibt sich zu ihr. Dann bietet er ihr seine Decke an, obwohl sie bereits eine hat, und erklärt, dass sie diese braucht, um sie beide warm zu halten. Dabei bezieht er sich auf Aaron, mit dem sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch schwanger ist. Sie nimmt sein Angebot an und die beiden führen eine kurze Unterhaltung. Charlie scherzt herum und fragt Claire, ob das ihr erster Flugzeugabsturz war. Dann versichert er ihr, dass sie bald gerettet werden würden. Damit heitert er Claire etwas auf und ihre Freundschaft beginnt. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Bei den Überlebenden s Demonstration.]] Jack führt eine Gruppe der Überlebenden landeinwärts. Charlie beobachtet Desmond, der stehenbleibt. Obwohl Desmond es verleugnet, hat Charlie den Verdacht, dass er einer weitere Vision hatte. Die Gruppe erreicht ihren Bestimmungsort und Jack erklärt, dass er und Juliet dazu gezwungen waren, einen Plan zu entwickeln, um die Anderen aufzuhalten. Er enthüllt, dass er Rousseau um etwas Hilfe gebeten hat, die daraufhin eine große Ladung Dynamit zündet. Als der Rest der Gruppe überrascht in Deckung geht, verkündet Jack, dass Juliet die Zelte der schwangeren Frauen wie angewiesen mit weißen Felsen markieren wird. Die Anderen werden darin jedoch nur Dynamit finden. Er beendet seine Ansprache mit den Worten: „''Morgen Nacht hören wir auf uns zu verstecken, wegzulaufen und in Angst vor Ihnen zu leben, denn wenn sie kommen … schicken wir sie in die Hölle.“ Zurück im Lager unterhält Charlie sich mit Naomi. Sie fragt, gegen wen die Überlebenden in den Krieg ziehen und Charlie erklärt, dass es eine lange Geschichte ist. Als er erwähnt, dass er Mitglied der Band Drive Shaft ist, erzählt Naomi, nach der Nachricht von Charlies Tod beim Absturz von Flug 815 wäre ein „Greatest Hits“-Album veröffentlicht worden, das sehr erfolgreich wurde. Charlie ist aufgrund dieser Neuigkeit überglücklich, obwohl er Desmond bemerkt, der eine ominöse Erinnerung an sein mögliches Schicksal darstellt. Währenddessen erklärt Sayid Jack, dass er Naomis Schiff nicht kontaktieren kann, weil Rousseaus Notsignal das Signal blockiert. Er sagt, dass er zu dem Sendeturm wandern und das Signal deaktivieren muss. Juliet schließt sich dem Gespräch an und erklärt, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, da Ben alle Sendungen von der Insel mit einer Unterwasser-Station der DHARMA Initiative namens „Der Spiegel“ blockiert. Sie fügt jedoch hinzu, dass sie nicht weiß, wo sie sich befindet, woraufhin Sayid kommentiert, dass er einen Verdacht hat. .]] Charlies sitzt bei Claire, als Desmond dazukommt und ihn um ein Gespräch bittet. Er gibt widerwillig zu, dass er gelogen und tatsächlich ein Vision gehabt hat - er hat Claire und Aaron gesehen, die einen Helikopter betreten und die Insel verlassen. Charlie versteht zunächst nicht, wieso das schlecht sein soll, aber Desmond erklärt, dass Charlie „einen Schalter neben einem gelben Blinklicht in einer Station“ umlegen muss, damit die Vision eintritt, und Desmond hat gesehen, dass Charlie ertrinkt, nachdem er dies getan hat. Weiter unten am Strand arbeiten Sayid, Jack und Juliet weiter an ihrer Strategie und nutzen dabei einen Bauplan der Spiegel-Station, den Sayid in der Flammen-Station gefunden hat. Sayid weist darauf hin, dass die Station über ein Kabel mit dem Festland verbunden ist und dass er glaubt, dass es sich dabei um das Kabel handelt, das er vor zwei Monaten am Strand gefunden hat. Juliet erzählt, Ben hätte davon gesprochen, dass die Station seit einem „Unfall“ verlassen und geflutet ist. Sie hat jedoch kein Wissen aus erster Hand und kennt auch niemanden, der etwas wissen könnte. Während sie weiter die Baupläne studieren zeigt Sayid auf den Dockbereich für U-Boote, der einen idealen Eingang darstellen würde. Allerdings fügt er auch gleich hinzu, dass es ziemlich unmöglich ist, ohne Tauchausrüstung hinabzutauchen, den Störsender zu deaktivieren und zurückzukehren, wenn die Station unter Wasser steht. Desmond und Charlie kommen dazu und hören, dass die drei darüber reden, dass jemand zur Station schwimmen soll. Charlie meldet sich freiwillig und behauptet, dass er Juniorenmeister in Nordengland ist und seinen Atem 4 Minuten lang anhalten kann. Jack entscheidet, dass sie sich auf den Angriff der Anderen konzentrieren sollten, da die Mission zur Spiegel-Station ein Selbstmordkommando ist. Währenddessen durchsuchen die anderen Überlebenden die Wrackteile des Flugzeugs nach Kabeln für das Dynamit. Rose und Bernard binden gerade einige Teile zusammen, als Jin Sun konfrontiert. Er fragt nach dem Tonband, auf dem er ihre Namen gehört hat, und sie erzählt ihm von der Ultraschalluntersuchung und dass sie von ihm schwanger ist. Jin ist glücklich über diese Neuigkeit und umarmt Sun. Dabei bemerkt er nicht, dass Sun anfängt zu weinen. Die Überlebenden werden kurz darauf von Karl unterbrochen, der mit dem Auslegerkanu den Strand erreicht. Sayid greift ihn zunächst an, aber Sawyer besteht darauf, dass sie ihm zuhören, weil er ebenfalls eingesperrt wurde. Karl informiert die Überlebenden darüber, dass die Anderen beschlossen haben, den Angriff um eine Nacht vorzuverlegen - er soll bereits in dieser Nacht stattfinden. Bei den Anderen (6 Stunden zuvor) auf dem Weg zu den Überlebenden.]] Alex häutet gerade ein weißes Kaninchen, als Ben von seinem Besuch bei Jacob zurückkehrt. Sie fragt ihn nach Locke, aber statt ihr zu antworten gibt er ihr nur die Pistole zurück, die sie Locke gegeben hat. Richard kommt dazu und fragt was passiert ist, woraufhin Ben sagt, dass sie das Lager sofort angreifen werden, weil Jacob will, dass es sofort passiert. Richard fragt, ob Locke ihn gesehen hat, aber Ben erwidert nur, dass Locke einen Unfall hatte, was Richard sprachlos lässt. Dann befiehlt Ben Pryce, sein Team vorzubereiten und so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen. Ihr Angriff soll bereits in dieser Nacht und nicht in der nächsten stattfinden. Alex hört dieses Gespräch und rennt zu Karl, der sich in der Nähe des Lagers versteckt. Sie weist ihn an, die Überlebenden sofort zu warnen. Als Karl zunächst zögert, erinnert sie ihn daran, dass „Ford und Austen“ sein Leben gerettet haben und dass er es ihnen schuldig ist. Karl sagt, Alex' Vater würde ihn dieses Mal umbringen, wenn er ihn erwischt. Alex stellt jedoch in Frage, ob Ben überhaupt ihr Vater ist. Dann nimmt Karl nach den Anweisungen von Alex ihr Auslegerkanu und fährt die Küste entlang, wodurch er die Überlebenden vor Pryce und seinem Team erreicht. Bei den Überlebenden bewirbt sich als Schütze.]] Die Überlebenden diskutieren darüber, was sie jetzt nach Karls Neuigkeiten tun sollen. Als sie merken, dass sie nicht genug Kabel haben, schlägt Sayid vor, das Dynamit zu tarnen und aus der Entfernung darauf zu schießen, sobald die Anderen die Zelte betreten. Jack ist einverstanden und sagt, dass alle bis auf die Schützen zum Sendeturm wandern sollen, damit sie gerettet werden können, sobald das Signal nicht mehr blockiert wird. Dies bedeutet natürlich, dass jemand zur Spiegel-Station gehen muss, und Jack beschließt, diese Aufgabe Charlie anzubieten. Sowohl er als auch Desmond sind damit einverstanden und das gesamte Lager bereitet sich auf ihr jeweiligen Aufgaben für den bevorstehenden Kampf vor. thumb|right|250px|[[Charlie verabschiedet sich von Claire.]] Während sich die Mehrheit der Überlebenden am südlichen Ende des Strands sammelt, schießt Bernard auf leere Bierdosen, um Sayid seine Fähigkeiten als Schütze zu beweisen. Rose bringt ihre Sorgen darüber zum Ausdruck, ihn zurückzulassen, aber Jack kann sie beruhigen. Anschließend unterhält Sayid sich mit Jack und erklärt ihm, dass Jack seine Rolle als Anführer einnehmen und die Überlebenden zum Sendeturm führen muss, obwohl nahezu der gesamte Plan von Sayid stammt. Obwohl Jack widerspricht, akzeptiert er Sayids Vorschlag nach einer Weile. thumb|left|250px|[[Desmond und Charlie legen ab.]] Hurley sagt Charlie, dass er ihn und Desmond auf ihrer Mission begleiten will. Er meint, alle anderen würden zum Sendeturm wandern und er hätte keine Lust mehr auf Wanderungen und Explosionen. Charlie zögert zunächst, dann lehnt er Hurleys Bitte jedoch ab und nutzt die Ausrede, dass Hurley zu groß für das Auslegerkanu ist. Als Hurley wütend davongeht, rennt Charlie hinter ihm her und umarmt seinen Freund. Hurley murmelt, dass er sowieso nicht mitwollte. Dann sagt Charlie, dass er ihn liebt, und Hurley erwidert verlegen und unenthusiastisch: „''Ja, wie auch immer. Ich dich auch.“ thumb|right|250px|[[Charlie springt ins Meer.]] Während die Überlebenden sich auf den Aufbruch vorbereiten, fragt Jack alle, ob sie Wasser dabei haben. Dann spricht er mit Juliet und fragt, ob Sayid mittlerweile einen dritten und damit letzten Schützen gefunden hat, woraufhin Juliet Jin ansieht, der Sun gerade beim Packen hilft. .]] Claire nimmt Aaron auf den Arm und geht zusammen mit Hurley davon, aber sie bemerken Charlies Ring nicht, den er in Aarons Wiege zurückgelassen hat, als er sich von ihm verabschiedet hat. Desmond und Charlie folgen dem Kabel von der Insel weg und halten genau über der Spiegel-Station. Charlie gibt Desmond seine Liste mit seinen fünf besten Erinnerungen und bittet ihn, sie Claire zu geben. Desmond bietet ihm an, an seiner Stelle hinabzutauchen und meint, die Visionen würden möglicherweise bedeuten, dass er an Charlies Stelle sterben soll, und Charlie scheint damit einverstanden zu sein. thumb|right|250px|Charlies „Empfangskomittee“. Als Desmond sich umdreht, schlägt Charlie ihn mit einem Paddel bewusstlos, nimmt sich Bleigewichte und springt wie geplant ins Wasser. Während er tief in den Ozean hinabtaucht und sich der Spiegel-Station nähert, kämpft Charlie bereits mit seinen Luftreserven. Er schafft es, das U-Boot-Dock zu erreichen und schwimmt darauf zu. Anstatt einen gefluteten Raum zu betreten, durchbricht er jedoch die Wasseroberfläche und befindet sich in einer Druckkammer, die gar nicht geflutet ist. Charlie ringt um Luft und klettert aus dem Becken, während er vor Freude darüber, noch am Leben zu sein, jubelt. Seine Freude ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, da zwei bewaffnete Frauen den Lärm hören, in den Raum kommen und ihre Waffen auf ihn richten. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * In der zweiten Rückblende (im Schwimmbad) ist im Hintergrund die Stimme eines Jungen zu hören, der nach „Desmond“ ruft, als Charlie sich darauf vorbereitet, zu springen. Daraus entstand eine Theorie, dass Desmond sich hier ebenfalls in Charlies Vergangenheit befindet. * Das Nummernschild an dem Van von Drive Shaft lautet „YRE2OL“. Dies kann als „You're too old“ („Du bist zu alt“) gelesen werden. Vielleicht aber auch "You're (a) tool."(Du bist ein Spielzeug/Spielfigur ) Rückwärts bedeutet es entweder „Lottery“ („Lotterie“) oder „Losery“. * Als Charlie seine Gitarre einpackt, weil es zu regnen anfängt, ist darauf ein Aufkleber mit der Aufschrift „I was here moments ago“ („Ich war vor (wenigen) Momenten (schon) hier“) zu sehen. ** Dies ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein Bezug zu der Episode , da Desmond Charlie an demselben Ort trifft. ** "MARY POPPINS" wohnte in 'Covent Garden' ** Dominic Monaghan hat diese Aufkleber an verschiedenen Orten verteilt, während keine Dreharbeiten stattfanden. Daher könnte es auch keine weitere Bedeutung haben. * Charlie benutzt ein Kapodaster der Firma Shubb am zweiten Bund seiner Gitarre. „Wonderwall“, das Lied von Oasis, das Charlie spielt, wurde auf dieselbe Art aufgenommen. * Der Ort, an dem Charlie Gitarre spielt, existiert nicht. In der Nähe der U-Bahn-Station Covent Garden gibt es keinen Zeitungsstand und keinen beleuchteten Theatereingang. Bei Covent Garden ist es außerdem verboten, zu betteln. * Das „Night and Day“, in dem Drive Shaft ihren ersten Auftritt hatten, existiert tatsächlich in Manchester. * Auf dem T-Shirt, das Charlie in dieser Episode trägt, befinden sich vier chinesische Schriftzeichen: yong qi (勇氣) und xin nian (信念). Das erste bedeutet „Mut“ und das zweite „Vertrauen“ / „Glauben“. * Die Initialen auf Charlies Ring stehen für „Dexter Stratton“, Charlies und Liams Urgroßvater mütterlicherseits. ** Ironischerweise ist es Liam, der eine Famile gründet und älter als 30 wird . Charlie bildet zwar mit Claire und Aaron eine improvisierte Familie, aber er stirbt im Alter von 29 Jahren. ** In der ersten Staffel tragen sowohl Liam als auch Charlie einen solchen Ring. Es ist unbekannt, ob dies nur ein Kontinuitätsfehler ist oder einen anderen Grund hat. * In der ersten Rückblende hat der Bus von Drive Shaft eine Reifenpanne. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Volkswagen Bus T3. Dies ist die unmittelbar nachfolgende Generation der Baureihe, zu der der DHARMA-Bus gehört, den Hurley im Dschungel findet. Produktion * Locke kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Am 21. Mai 2007 wurde eine Podcast-Zusammenfassung für diese Episode veröffentlicht. * Die Namen der Frauen in der Spiegel-Station lauten nach der Pressemitteilung von ABC Greta und Bonnie. * Vincent ist kurz zu sehen, als Hurley und Claire den Strand verlassen. * Dies ist die erste Episode der 3. Staffel, in der Bernard und Rose vorkommen. * Dies ist eine weitere Episode mit unkonventionellen Rückblenden. Andere Beispiele sind , die eine einzige Rückblende ist und sich auf eine ganze Gruppe konzentriert, oder , in der Desmonds Rückblende nahezu die gesamte Episode einnimmt und nicht von Szenen auf der Insel unterbrochen wird. * Dies ist die letzte Episode der 3. Staffel mit einer Rückblende. Das nachfolgende Staffelfinale arbeitet erstmals mit einer Vorausblende. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *In der Episode sagt Charlie, dass er nicht schwimmen kann, als Joanna ertrinkt. In dieser Episode prahlt er jedoch damit, dass er vier Minuten lang die Luft anhalten kann und dass er Juniorenmeister in Nordengland war. **In hat Charlie allerdings noch Heroin konsumiert. Er könnte daher aus anderen Gründen nicht in der Lage gewesen sein zu schwimmen und hat daher gelogen. Desweiteren kann Jack sich auch nicht an jedes kleine Detail erinnern. **Im Verlauf der Folge wird durch eine Frage von Desmond klar, dass Charlie gelogen hat, damit sich niemand noch mehr Sorgen um ihn macht. *Während Charlie zu Hurley rennt, um sich zu verabschieden, sieht man das Bein eines Kameramanns und einen Teil der Kamera. *Während Charlie zur Spiegel-Station hinabtaucht, lässt er seinen Bleigürtel versehentlich fallen. Nachdem er ihn außerhalb des Bilds fallen gelassen hat, wandert seine rechte Hand wieder ins Bild. In der nächsten Szene hat er den Gürtel jedoch wieder in der Hand. **Charlie könnte den Bleigürtel außerhalb des Bildes in seine linke Hand gewechselt haben und dann in der nächsten Szene wieder in seine rechte Hand. Man sieht nicht,dass er den Bleigürtel fallenlässt. Er lockert ihn nur. *Einige Rückblenden von Charlie spielen in London, aber die Straßenschilder entsprechen nicht den Britischen. Zum Beispiel überquert er einen Zebrastreifen mit einer Ampel. In Großbritannien gibt es an Zebrastreifen höchstens gelbe Blinklichter und keine normalen Rot/Gelb/Grün-Ampeln. *Im Gegensatz zu der Episode wird dieses Mal ein passendes Taxi verwendet. In dieser Episode fährt es jedoch auf der falschen Straßenseite. Es ist außerdem ungewöhnlich, dass es keine Werbung trägt. Einige Autos, die zu sehen sind, werden normalerweise nicht in Großbritannien verkauft. *Der Ort, an dem Charlie Gitarre spielt, existiert nicht. In der Nähe der U-Bahn-Station Covent Garden gibt es keinen Zeitungsstand und keinen beleuchteten Theatereingang. Bei Covent Garden ist es außerdem verboten, zu betteln. *Auf dem Bauplan der Spiegel-Station steht „hatch“ („Luke“). Die anderen Gebäude der DHARMA Initiative werden jedoch als „Stationen“ bezeichnet. Der Ausdruck „Luke“ wird von den Überlebenden verwendet, als sie die Luke der Schwan-Station entdecken. Gregg Nations hat bestätigt, dass es sich dabei um einen Fehler handelt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Juliet soll die Zelte mit weißen Steinen markieren und Jack präpariert sie mit Dynamit aus der Black Rock. * Charlie erwähnt, dass Drive Shaft ihren ersten Auftritt im „Night and Day“ hatte. * Desmond erklärt Charlie, dass er sein Leben opfern muss, damit Claire und Aaron gerettet werden können. * Charlie sagt, dass er das letzte Mal in einen Kampf verwickelt war, als er 8 Jahre alt war. Er behauptet, dass er die Luft 4 Minuten lang anhalten kann. Der D.S.-Ring befindet sich bei Charlie und Liam in der vierten Generation. * Charlie ist die vierte Person, die bei Nadia vorbeikommt, als sie überfallen wird. Die Lautstärke des Autoradios ist auf Stufe 23. * Charlie rettet Nadia, als sie überfallen wird. * Charlie geht scheinbar auf Desmonds Angebot ein, an seiner Stelle zur Station zu tauchen und schlägt ihn dann mit einem Paddel bewusstlos. * Alex häutet ein weißes Kaninchen. Das Logo der Spiegel-Station beinhaltet ein Kaninchen. * Drive Shaft müssen wegen einer Reifenpanne anhalten. * Während Drive Shaft die Reifenpanne behebt und als Charlie Nadia rettet regnet es. * Charlie entscheidet, sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren und stellt es damit über seinen freien Willen, als er die Mission zur Spiegel-Station übernimmt. * Als Charlie ins Wasser springt, verliert er einen seiner Schuhe. Der Schuh trägt ein schwarz-weißes Schachbrettmuster * Charlie wird von Nadia als Held bezeichnet. Auch wenn sie es nicht wörtlich gesagt hat, meint sie damit einen „guten Menschen“. Handlungsanalyse * Die Deaktivierung des Störsenders, die Falle für die Anderen und die Wanderung zum Sendeturm sind A-Missionen. * Der Angriff auf die Zelte ist eine O-Mission. * Sayid meint, dass Jack wieder die Rolle als Anführer übernehmen muss. * Ben übt wieder mehr Autorität bei den Anderen aus, seit er Locke „beseitigt“ hat. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'' “ / „ “: Der Name der Spiegel-Station (englisch: „The Looking Glass“), sowie ihr Logo (ein weißes Kaninchen in einem Loch) sind Bezüge zu „''Alice im Wunderland“ und dem Nachfolger „''Alice hinter den Spiegeln''“ (englischer Titel: „''Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There''“). * „''Wonderwall“: Charlie spielt dieses Lied der Band . * „Carrie Anne“: Dieses Lied von der Band „ “ aus dem Jahr 1967 läuft, als der junge Charlie am Schwimmbecken steht. Literarische Methoden Symbolik * Charlie gibt seinen Ring an Aaron weiter, da es sich um ein Familienerbstück handelt und sie für ihn eine Familie sind. Gegenüberstellung * Nadia bezeichnet Charlie als „Held“. In der nächsten Szene besprechen Charlie und Desmond, wie Charlie erneut ein Held sein kann. Handlungswendung * Obwohl Juliet gesagt hat, dass die Spiegel-Station verlassen und geflutet ist, findet Charlie heraus, dass dies nicht der Fall ist und dass sie immer noch bewohnt wird. Diese Handlungswendung kann als Cliffhanger definiert werden. Ironie * Ben gibt Alex die Pistole zurück, die sie Locke gegeben und mit der Ben Locke schließlich angeschossen hat. Sie nimmt sie mit einer blutverschmierten Hand an und gibt sie kurz darauf an Karl weiter, damit er den Überlebenden gegen die Anderen helfen kann. * Naomi erzählt Charlie, dass kurz nach der Nachricht von seinem Tod ein Greatest-Hits-Album von Drive Shaft veröffentlicht wurde. Drive Shaft war vor dem Absturz als One-Hit-Wonder bekannt. * Liam gibt Charlie den Ring, weil er glaubt, dass er derjenige sein wird, der älter als 30 und eine Familie gründen wird. Es ist jedoch Liam, der eine Familie gründet und älter als 30 wird. Charlie bildet lediglich mit Claire und Aaron eine „improvisierte“ Familie und stirbt im Alter von 29 Jahren. Rückblenden * Als Karl die Ereignisse beschreibt, die ihn zu den Überlebenden gebracht haben, werden sie als Rückblende gezeigt, die vor der Handlung dieser Episode spielen. Querverweise * Charlie spielt das Lied "Wonderwall" von Oasis, um Geld zu bekommen. Als Desmond ihn bei seiner "Zeitreise" getroffen hat, hat er dasselbe Lied gespielt, um Geld zu bekommen. **Eventuell soll es sich um den gleichen Tag handeln. * Jack erklärt, dass er Rousseau darum gebeten hat, Dynamit aus der ''Black Rock zu holen. Dies erklärt ihren Auftritt in der Episode , als Locke in der Black Rock war und darauf gewartet hat, dass Sawyer Anthony Cooper umbringt. * Jin fragt Sun nach dem Tonband, da er darauf ihre Namen gehört hat. * Alex erinnert Karl daran, dass Kate und Sawyer sein Leben gerettet haben. * Desmond und Charlie folgen dem Kabel, um die Spiegel-Station zu finden. Das Kabel wurde erstmals von Sayid entdeckt. Später hat Hurley sich daran orientiert, um Rousseau zu finden. Desmond hat es als Ziel für den „Campingausflug“ genutzt, kurz bevor Naomi Dorrit mit dem Fallschirm abgesprungen ist. Offene Fragen * Warum hat Charlie behauptet, dass er nicht schwimmen kann? * Was macht Nadia in Covent Garden? * Warum hat Ben gesagt, dass die Spiegel-Station geflutet ist? * Wer sind die beiden Frauen, die darin leben? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode da:Greatest Hits en:Greatest Hits es:Greatest Hits fr:3x21 it:Greatest Hits nl:Greatest Hits pl:Greatest Hits pt:Greatest Hits ru:Избранное Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3